


The bet

by skinsuit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 420 blaze it, Gen, TW: Drugs, crackfic, season one, stoner elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: Tim bets Martin that Elias has bong in his office. This fic takes place in season one.
Relationships: Tim Stoker + Elias Bouchard, Tim Stoker + Martin Blackwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	The bet

“No it can’t be,” Martin said shaking his head. 

“I swear to you Martin, Elias has a bong in his office, I saw when I was interviewing,” Tim replied with a smile.

“I highly doubt that,” Jon said taking a sip of his tea and making a face. “It wouldn’t be professional, for him.”

“Then what do you call the thing on the high right hand shelf?” Tim asked.

“Oh that?” Jon wrinkled his brow. “It’s obviously some sort of vase or objet d'art.” 

“No, it’s a bong.” Tim said.

“Why would Elias have a bong in his office?” Martin said his voice getting higher

“Because he blazes mad trees,” Tim said deadpan.

“If he does, he does so outside of work, whatever that is it is not a bong,” Jon said. “Now I need both of you getting the files organized.” 

“Right,” Tim sighed.

“Okay,” Martin said.

Jon left the room.

“I bet you five quid it’ a bong,” Tim said to Martin with a grin.

“Fine you’re on,” Martin said. “How will you know?”

“I’m going to ask him,” Tim said. “At my next performance review.”

“What?! You’ll get sacked!” Martin exclaimed his voice going even higher.

“Worth the risk,” Tim said smoothly.

~~~~~~

At the and of the week Tim had is six month performance review. He sat through it calmly until Elias asked: “Now do you have any questions?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. “Is that thing up there a bong?” He pointed upwards.

Elias began to smile slowly. “Actually it is.” 

Elias got up from his chair reached up to the shelf and brought it down. 

“Do you want to smoke?” Elias asked.

Tim clapped his hands and broke into a wild smile.

“With you? Of course double-boss!” 

~~~~~~~  
Two hours later Tim stumbled through the corridors of the lazy smile on lips, eyes red, chuckling to himself.  
Martin was just finishing up the day’s work the he saw Tim coming towards him..

“You… owe me five quid.” Tim said and held out his hands.

Martin looked Tim up and down. “You didn’t?”

“I got stoned with Elias, we did bong hits and watched funny YouTube clips,” Tim chuckled.

Martin’s mouth dropped. “Well I guess you were right.”

He reached in his back pocket and took out the five pound note.

Tim snatched it triumphantly and walked off to buy a mars bar from the vending machine.


End file.
